


水泄不通

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 水管工Zoro×性瘾患者Sanji。没有职业歧视，没有看不起性瘾患者的意思。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	水泄不通

山治有种难以启齿的病症。

性瘾。

从医学角度分析，性瘾指个体出现强烈的、被迫的连续或周期性的性冲动行为。

往手心挤了点沐浴露，双手合十来回摩擦，不一会儿就搓出了许多亮晶晶的泡沫，在白炽灯照耀下呈现出七彩琉璃的光。他一把握住半硬的柱身上下提拉，在每次撸动的过程中狠狠擦过性器顶端，看着龟头沾满一大滩透明鱼卵般的东西，心底就不由自主地产生一种奇异的快感。另一只手也没有闲着，弯成半球状捧住睾丸不断揉弄，随心所欲地加速减速，在准备射精的时候捏紧睾丸，不一会儿就全数交代在浴室湿漉漉的墙壁上。

他永远学不会黄色网站上那些将手淫全过程拍成小视频盈利的男人一样可以磨磨蹭蹭做那么久。那些人能缓慢地抽拉着阴茎，一个单调的动作重复无数次，有的甚至持续一两个小时，最后才肯释放自己。他不行，他觉得自己永远都做不到。对他来说，越快攀登上极乐巅峰越好。

现在不够，还不够。山治又拿起莲蓬头，调到最大档位对准尿道口一阵猛冲，水柱撞上挺翘的性器被劈裂成好几股小水流，滋得到处都是，将刚才打上的泡沫悉数冲落滑腻的地板，缓缓漂至下水道口周围，却迟迟不肯转下去。

大概是下水道堵塞了。

早已听闻长期手淫导致脱发，诚然不假，自从在医生那里诊断过后自己终于开始正视这个问题。自己确实掉了许多头发，每天醒来梳头会掉，每天下班回家洗澡会掉，连随便用手拨两拨也会脱落好几根，你看，现在头发都堵塞着水管了。

水位越来越高，这样下去不是办法，但山治不想用他的手去掏下水道口的头发，他觉得很恶心。但把手塞进口腔里模拟口交，或者把手戳进屁眼里胡乱抽插的时候，倒一点也没有这样的感觉。

山治擦擦手，扯过浴巾围住下半身并在腰上打了个活结，转身走出浴室。拉开客厅茶几的木制抽屉，摸了一分多钟，终于在剪刀、振动棒、针筒等各种各样的工具下方摸到了那张被压制得皱巴巴的卡片。

那张只有半个巴掌大小的卡片上赫然写着——

XX家政服务公司，一家成立于2016年，集管道疏通、管道维修、管道改装、市政工程、房屋补漏、清理化粪池、污水池清理、空调维修、工程打孔、开门洞为一体的综合性服务公司，目前已面向全市服务。拥有技术人员达两百多名，经过严格的培训、并且具备良好的专业素质和高度的责任感，快速优质的服务深受客户的好评。如今与本公司签约清洗疏通、打孔、维修马桶、维修及服务的长期客户已达千余家。服务热线：XXX - XXXXXXXX。

电话拨通，一个急促而尖锐的女性嗓音响起：“您好，XX家政服务公司，有什么可以帮到您？”

“你好，我家下水道堵塞了。麻烦你们公司派个人来修一修。”山治一边拿着话筒，一边忍不住往抽屉里的阴茎泵瞟，“拜托你了，可爱的小姐，越快越好。”

“好的，请问您的地址是？”电话那头的女性大概被山治温柔的声线所吸引，听上去热情了不少，连语气也一扫之前的不耐烦。那是，哪有人从未见面就夸赞自己可爱的，真是个奇奇怪怪又叫人心生好感的家伙。

山治报了个地址，又跟电话那头的女性闲聊了几句后才挂电话。

十分钟、二十分钟、三十分钟……一个小时过去了，人影都没有。

烦躁的他抓起卡片又瞄了眼，目光在“快速优质的服务深受客户的好评”这行字上流连，草，是不是骗人的。再不来他可就要给他们的服务打一星了。

如今他无事可做，巨大的空虚笼罩着他，使他无处可逃、无处可躲。

好吧，既然人还没来，那他再玩一会。

阴茎泵，对，先拿出来套住阴茎，他熟练地抽拉着，在敏感的性器周围造成真空，阴茎很快便充血膨胀，再时不时往筒里加点水融性润滑油，一来起到润滑作用，二来也起到封闭作用。他又往屁眼处塞了两个调到最大档的跳蛋，享受着前后双重刺激带来的无上快感。

然而他还没来得及射，叮咚一声，门铃响了。

心脏差点跳漏半拍，有种行房时突然被陌生人撞见的尴尬感爬上他的头皮，惹得他不禁一阵颤栗。身前的阴茎泵是一时半会抽不出来的，它像张温暖的小嘴般紧紧吸附着自己，而身后深埋的跳蛋又弄得他很爽，根本不想在这个关键时刻停掉或拔出来。

或许我就这样继续弄着也可以不被发现呢，山治心想，反正我下面围着浴巾，应该看不出来。于是他按下可视对讲机，显示屏里立刻出现一个绿发男人的模样。

“我是家政服务公司的。”男人面无表情地从衣服口袋里掏出工作证件，证明了一下身份，“开下门。”

啧啧，这就是传说中的好态度好服务吗？连个尊称都没有，口气还有点嚣张。

山治有些不满，却依然给他开了门。

来者年纪不大，约莫二十出头，异常鲜艳夺目的绿发，小麦色健康的皮肤，健硕挺拔的身材，俊朗的五官，还有耳边三颗水滴状鎏金耳坠随着他的走动一晃一晃，这就是水管工留给山治的初始印象。那身灰色的拉链运动服及纯黑工装裤并没有拉低他的颜值，反倒给人一种可以依靠的安全感。

山治几乎是本能地后穴一缩，体内邪火蠢蠢欲动。

他想跟他做。

他想跟他做。

他想跟他做。

山治很少有这样的感觉，以往即使发病得厉害，他也不会随随便便就找个人解决，因为他既不想这样对待女人，也不想这样被男人对待。他有他一直维持的原则与自尊。

可现在，不知道怎么的，山治想跟面前弯着腰拿着手电筒查看下水道口的绿发男人做爱。

想干他，更想被他干，被他干射，被他干出水来。

“下水道有很多杂物，所以堵住了，去不了水。”

“嗯。”这个山治当然知道。

“你先去拖个地，这地板太湿了，等会一不小心就要滑倒。”绿发男人一边翻着随身携带的工具箱一边吩咐山治。

什么鬼，我请了个工人，回头还得我自己动手。山治咬了咬后槽牙，去阳台拿拖把。其实他不宜太多走动，因为只要迈开双腿，小穴就一阵抽搐，他不由自主地联想到自己淫水太多夹不稳俩跳蛋而当着陌生人的面突然掉出来的场景，脸色一阵红一阵白。

拎着拖把慢悠悠地走进浴室，放入盛满清水的红色拖桶里搅拌再拧干，只是这么简单的动作就费了山治大半力气，此时此刻的他根本没法专注拖地，好看的碧蓝眼眸围着水管工滴溜溜地转。男人撸起衣袖，露出一节粗壮结实的手臂。

山治的注意力完全放在男人身上，一不留神打了个趔趄，砰地跌坐在地。绿发男人听到声响回头看，神情有点茫然。

“喂，没事吧。”

男人嘴上这么问，可身体没有一点行动表现出他有帮忙搭把手的意愿。

“没事。有屁事。不过脚滑了一下。”

山治做了几番深呼吸，双手撑地想站起身，但他的腿抖个不停，他知道这是自己临近高潮的反应。就算不去触碰前面也知道肯定肿得不成样，他需要把阴茎泵抽开，不然鸡儿都要爆炸了。后面也是，痒得不行，屁股往地上颠了颠，把跳蛋顶到更深的地方。

不行了。

“帮我。”他从牙缝里挤出一句似有若无的话。

绿发男人无动于衷，因为根本没有听清他说什么。

“可不可以，帮我。”他重复了一遍，这次声音大了些。

“嗯？”这回才听见。

水管工不到十来分钟就疏通好了山治家的下水道，发现跌倒的人还没从地上爬起来，不禁皱了皱眉。虽然刚才有带橡胶手套，但他完成工作后依旧打了点肥皂在手心里彻底搓洗干净，然后他向山治伸出手。

“拽着我起来试试。”

山治摇摇头，他已经没心思开口解释了，飘忽的视线试图聚焦在他身上，但都以失败告终。见他没反应，好心的水管工只能上前主动拉住他的手，将软成一滩肉泥的人用力捞起。之前匆匆忙忙绑起来的活结被两人大幅度的动作蹭开，浴巾掉落地板，春光乍泄。饱满圆润的龟头，比普通人粗长且显着病态肿胀的茎身，沉甸甸的睾丸出现在视线中。

“帮我，帮我通通这根水管。”山治用蓄着小胡须的下巴蹭过水管工的脸，在他耳边轻轻吐出这样的话。

“快点，快点。我的水管也堵住了，难受。”他脸色红得像煮熟的虾蟹般，竟有点可爱，“你怎么回事，收我的钱不为我好好办事，我要给你差评。”他已经痒得胡言乱语了，再这样下去怕是直接在这人面前玩弄自己也说不定。

山治抓住那宽厚温暖的大手放在阴茎泵上。“把它抽出来。你不丢掉饭碗的话。”

男人抿了抿唇，为自己莫名其妙摊上霸王条款而恼怒，又被眼前这位淫荡的顾客挑起了好奇和欲望，想看看他接下来还要求自己做什么。这么想着，他抽出阴茎泵，器物与器物分离时发出啵的一个异响。

山治鼻间发成闷闷的哼声，带着男人的手上下抚摸自己的阴茎。“你看，我的水管好硬好烫。你快想想办法。”

明明是如此污秽不堪的要求，却被他说成了不得不做的任务，这个金发男人一边质疑他的工作能力一边勾引他的欲火，真是要命。他鬼使神差地吻上那张喋喋不休的薄唇。

洗完澡的山治本就没穿上衣，形状姣好的粉色乳头在渐凉的空气中巍巍挺立。这倒给水管工行了个方便，两颗敏感的红缨被打着圈儿揉搓，又捏又拉，感觉乳头在大手的玩弄下越来越大，山治呼吸都变粗重了不少。

还没缓过气儿，那头硬得扎人的绿发便拱了过来，男人嘴唇覆盖在他急切需要被怜爱的乳头上，裹着湿热水汽的舌头绕着圆珠不断游走。山治情不自禁地低头，在那颗长得像绿藻般的后脑勺上烙下一吻。

“别理这里了，下面，快。”他迫不及待地要人帮忙疏通的“水管”，正冒着透明的淫液。

水管工眯了眯眼，常年工作而长出薄茧的虎口掐住那根挺翘的阴茎，从顶撸到底，再从底撸到顶，不出几下，黏糊糊的淫液沾满了五指。随着男人动作愈来愈快，山治的脚趾头一下又一下地蜷缩着，没修剪的脚趾甲在塑料拖鞋上抓出细碎的刺啦声。

感觉手中把玩的东西又胀了半圈儿却依然没有射精的预兆，仿佛在嘲笑水管工业务能力不行，过了这么长时间也没疏通好那根水管一般，男人有些恼火地在山治面前蹲下，二话不说含住圆鼓鼓的顶端，而后慢慢地一寸寸地整根吞下，温热的口腔像母亲胎盘似的柔软包裹着脆弱的性器。山治看向他，那双野兽般的眼睛里正燃烧着熊熊情欲，仿佛下一秒就要将自己拆骨入腹。

男人张大嘴吞咽那根漂亮的性器，舌头一会舔弄马眼一会扫荡冠状沟。山治舒服得捏紧拳头抵在浴室墙壁因反光而白得晃眼的瓷砖上。

他的精元被男人持续不停的口腔服务吸吮出来，沾着白浊液体的粗粝手指趁热打铁摸到山治后庭处，趁其不备出其不意怼了进去。噢，山治大叫一声，还没弄出来的跳蛋被男人无意中捅得更深。

“前面的水管才帮你疏通完，原来后面的下水道口也有东西堵着啊。”

“嗯……把它弄走。”

男人站起身走到他后面，两掌贴在细腻白嫩的屁股上用力掰开，右手食指插进后庭旋转、抽动，用指甲把深埋在里面的东西一点点抠出来。跳蛋掉出来的一刹那，山治那感到有些寂寞的小嘴瞬间吸附着男人的手指。

也不知道是绿发男人手指特别灵活，抑或山治后穴特别会吸，两个气息不稳的男人胸膛对后背地紧紧相贴，肌肤触碰之处如星火燎原般滚烫。山治每次呼吸都不由自主缩紧甬道，越是这样越是引得身后男人的不满，加了一根又一根手指，像开拓疆土的冲锋战士般狠狠劈开那片荒芜之地。

三根手指在体内放肆搅动抽插，指甲蹭过甬道层层褶皱，经过试探逐渐发现山治的敏感点，对准目标挑拨按捻，酥酥麻麻的快感从屁股深处窜过脊椎直击天灵盖，山治扬起下巴重重地喘着粗气，双腿既想夹紧不让手指继续作坏，又想打得更开以方便男人的手指插得更准更快。

从把人捞起来的那一刻起，男人的目光一直流连在山治身上未曾移开，他帮他爽了好几次，是时候也该让自己爽了。征得山治流转于潋滟眼波里的默许之意，男人扯下工装裤裤头，掏出早已硬挺的性器，对准小穴肏了进去。

那胀大的龟头挤入穴口也不是件易事，即使后庭曾被跳蛋和手指玩弄过，那里依然十分紧致。他让山治一脚踩着地，一脚踩上马桶盖，这样洞门大开，他能肏得更深。

山治的肠道本能地覆裹着男人的阴茎，像一张小嘴里有千万张小嘴那样热情亲吻着新来的客人，不一会儿就完全接纳了对方的形状。敏感点被一次接一次地狠力撞击，下体相连处发出的噗噗水声在氤氲空间里回响。

浴室那扇全是水雾的毛玻璃窗户隐隐约约映出了两个时而疏离时而交叠的黑影。

两人做了好几次，又射了好几次，直到山治精疲力竭招架不住，男人才恋恋不舍地放过他。

“我的服务还满意吗？”

山治闻声，费力抬起眼皮，碧蓝眼眸还蒙着一层薄薄的雾汽。

“满意的话，给我打五星。下次有需要再叫我。”

“不要约别的工人。叫我好了。”

山治恍惚中回忆，男人按铃时出示的工作证，名字叫什么来着。

索隆是吧。

-END。


End file.
